Misión por encargo
by LissyScarlett
Summary: [One-shot] Yo no la conocía, no sabia nada de su vida, de su pasado o de sus poderes. Ella tampoco sabia nada de la mía, y tampoco podría nunca contarle teniendo en cuanta mi incapacidad. Pero eso no nos impidió completar exitosamente esta misión que nos fue encargada.


_**+Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aviso inmediatamente que este pequeño one-shot JeriKole está dedicado a **__**Alice Báthory Lugosi**__**, que al igual que yo pertenece al grupo de Facebook **__**"Se aceptan todas las parejas de los Jóvenes Titanes".**_

_**También quiero agradecerles de antemano a todos los que se tomaron un pequeño tiempo para leer esta humilde historia. Y que me disculpen si hay mucho O.C, porque admito conocer muy poco de la personalidad de estos personajes, pero como la pareja era al azar…en fin, otra cosita son los poderes de Kole, los cuales variaron del comics a la serie, entonces creo que ocupare mi propia versión de sus poderes.**_

_**Entonces, a leer…**_

* * *

_**Misión por encargo.**_

_[Capitulo único.]_

* * *

A Robin le gusta mantener a todos pulcramente ordenados. Él es un líder nato, y sabe cómo organizarnos según nuestras habilidades. Lástima que él fue uno de los primeros en salir a misión aquel día, y el resto fuimos organizados por Chico Bestia bajo la supervisión de Raven, aunque esta parecía ignorarnos. Así que terminamos eligiendo a nuestro compañero de batalla sacando su nombre de un sombrero, parecía un sorteo aunque nadie cuestiono el poco ortodoxo método, ya que el tiempo para organizarnos se nos había acabado.

Entonces al medio día fui envuelto en energía negra, junto a ella, y aparecimos en una ciudad que yo no conocía. Comenzamos a caminar, no sabíamos muy bien hacia dónde dirigirnos, porque lo único que se nos informó de estos seres que atacaban JumpCity y sus alrededores era su sorprendente fuerza y su velocidad. Y yo conocía poco y nada de las habilidades de mi compañera, y de seguro ella sabía poco y nada de las mías. ¿Cómo se las explicare teniendo en cuanta mi incapacidad?. Lástima que nunca aprendí a hablar bien con lenguaje de señas, y aunque supiera dudo mucho que ella me entendiera.

Y "hablando" de ella me sorprende que guarde tanto silencio. Usualmente la gente habla mucho cuando esta junto a mí, quizás porque sabe que no los puedo interrumpir, ni hacerlos callar, y aunque pudiera tampoco lo haría. Porque no me gusta el silencio, quizás por eso paso la mayoría de mi tiempo tocando guitarra. Pero como no tengo mi instrumento cerca, tengo la necesidad obsesiva de escucharla hablar. Acelero un poco el paso y me atrevo a tocar su mano, pequeña, tibia y suave. Fue como tocar un trozo de seda. Ella se quedó estática, giro levemente, me miro y me sonrió. Volvió su vista al frente y siguió caminando.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venía al mundo de arriba—dijo de pronto en un tono suave, sorprendiéndome, y haciéndome dudar sobre si hablaba así siempre. O si le hablaba a todos asi—, es sorprendente como pueden cambiar las cosas en seis años. Con Gnarrk nunca subimos, él le teme a la superficie, hubo un tiempo en que no, pero después de lo que sucedió con la hermandad del mal su miedo volvió.

Me miro nuevamente y aunque su voz parecía agobiada su mirada estaba limpia. Sus ojos azules acaramelados, me miraban con dulzura. ¿Miraba así a todo el mundo?

—Me gusta la ciudad, el progreso de las persona—dijo, mientras juntaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda—pero no me gusta su olor. Donde solo huele a plantas y a frutas.

Seguimos caminando. Me sorprende que donde estábamos paseando, este lugar que parecía tan tranquilo, estaba siendo atacado. Era sorprendente también el hecho de que los ciudadanos actuaran tan tranquilos. O que pasáramos inadvertidos aun con su llamativo cabello rosa, moviéndose a son del viento.

Su cabello parece chicle. Aunque estoy a distancia de ella, gracias a mi desarrollado sentido del olfato puedo decir que huele como tal. Huele como chicle de fruta.

Seguimos caminando. Me sorprende que donde estábamos paseando, este lugar que parecía tan tranquilo, estaba siendo atacado. Era sorprendente también el hecho de que los ciudadanos actuaran tan tranquilos. O que pasáramos inadvertidos aun con su llamativo cabello rosa- Ella seguía hablando, decía que le costaba manejarse en las ciudades sobre pobladas, o utilizar los aparatos tecnológicos. Me sentí mal al notar que no podía ayudarle con esos mínimos problemas. Pero al ver que me sonreía nuevamente, de una manera muy dulce, mi impotencia aumento, al mismo tiempo que, de una manera contradictoria, me tranquilizaba.

Cuando de pronto escuchamos una explosión cerca de nosotros, y una avalancha de gente viniendo hacia nosotros. Kole tomo mi mano y a empujones abrió nos abrió paso entre la muchedumbre. Cuando doblamos en la esquina, notamos que lo que andábamos buscando hace media hora, por fin había sido hallado. En menos de lo que esperábamos aquellos seres se habían percatado de nuestra presencia y se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Quieres que diga algo?—yo la miro, esperando que note mi incomprensión. Ella si lo nota—, ya sabes, como lo que dice Robin…

Yo niego eufóricamente con la cabeza al recordar la repetitiva frase. Y comienzo a correr directamente contra uno de mis enemigos, cuando llego enfrente pego un salto y me afirmó en los hombros de esa cosa. Mi objetivo es hacer contacto visual y lo logró. Pronto siento que peso menos, y luego más. Veo mis manos y noto que logro el cometido, estoy ocupando el cuerpo del villano, levanto mi cuerpo inerte del suelo y lo aparto para que no se dañe. Veo a Kole al otro lado de la calle, con sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa, y creo una "J" con mis manos, esperando que entienda la seña. Por suerte ella entiende.

Comienzo a atacar al otro ser que aún queda. Su piel es dura, pero en este momento la mía también lo es. Él creyendo que soy su compañero se demora en reaccionar, dejándome tiempo suficiente para dejarlo fuera también. Pero noto como de pronto peso menos, y luego más, y aparezco fuera de la batalla, viendo la escena desde mis propios ojos. Entonces el villano comienza a acercarse a mí, me pongo inmediatamente de pie, y comienzo a esquivar golpes. Para desgracia mía, con tanto movimiento no pude hacer contacto visual nuevamente. Y en un descuido recibo un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen, el cual me lanza varios metros lejos.

La vista se me nublo durante un segundo. Segundo en el que la peli rosa se hacía acercado lentamente hacia ese monstruo, me puse de pie, imaginando que sería lanzado lejos igual que yo. Pero ella rápidamente se pone a la altura de aquel ser, elevada por una escalera de cristal, escalera que se extiende alrededor de él, inmovilizándolo. Y un pesado bloque del mismo material apareció en el aire, y cayo pesadamente en la cabeza del enemigo.

Kole pego un salto y cayó frente a mí, la verdad es que parecía que había volado. Me pregunto cómo estaba y yo le respondí con una sonrisa. Y luego vi al ser que yo había dejado inconsciente abalanzarse contra nosotros, al mismo tiempo que una luz brillante, que emitía mucha calor, tanto que quemaba. La luz me cegó.

Cuando vi nuevamente, estaba Kole frente a mí, su piel tan cristalina que mis ojos verdes se reflejaban en ella. Cuando volvió a la normalidad pude ver a Cyborg detrás con su brazo transformado en un cañón. Ella nuevamente me sonrió y yo la imite. Al fin y al cabo nuestra misión por encargo no salió tan mal.

* * *

_**Este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado, si encuentran algún error gramatical u ortográfico avísenme por favor. **_

_**Y déjenme un review diciendo que opinan.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos.**_


End file.
